Daddy, Daddy!
by exoKaiHun
Summary: Sometimes, life does not go well with what we expected. Kim Jongin, pria dewasa,kaya, single, playboy, dan tampan. Semua orang berusaha menangkap perhatiannya. Karena dia adalah "Kai". Tapi bagaimana jika kehidupan Jongin yg 'perfect' tiba-tiba hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena kemunculan seoarang gadis kecil di depan pintu apartemenya. "Hello, Daddy. It's me, Narie." [KAIHUN;EXO]
1. Chapter 1

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR!

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH OKAY!_

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

Profile Character

Oh Sehun

Age : 25

Single parent, hidup bersama putri kesayangannya, Narie, bekerja di 'ChanBaek Cafe' sebagai manajer. Hamil di umur 17 tahun, hasil dari ''One passionate night with a hot, sexy dude" Ceria, manja, centil, dan cerewet. Sehun hanya tahu nama ayah dari Narie adalah 'Kai'.

Sehun's motto : _Everyone_ _ **loves**_ _me, 'cuze Imma_ _ **fab'**_

Kim Jongin/Kai

Age : 27

Nama panggilannya Kai, karena " Jongin's not cool enough to describe how hot and sexy I am" Bekerja sebagai pelatih dance profesional di studio dancenya 'Balé Studio'. Playboy, sexy, dan meyebalkan. Dia selalu bilang 'In my blood running the passion as the god of dance' Kai's Motto : _Ma life contains two words '_ _ **sex and dancing'**_ _._ Kim Narie Age : 7 'Mommy baby girl' karena Narie akan selalu mengikuti Sehun kemanapun termasuk ke kamar mandi. Sangat suka ayam (bahkan Sehun tidak tahu kenapa anaknya menyukai ayam) Ceria, manis, cerewet, dan manja. "Like mother like daughter" 

_"Everyone's favorite girl"_

Park Chanyeol  
Age : 29

Husband of Baekhyun. Selalu ceria, konyol, sedikit bodoh dan 'aneh' , tapi sangat baik hati.

Sehun suka memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai 'The stupidest couple' karena tingkah mereka yang sangat 'fantastic'. Bekerja sebagai guru seni musik.

Chanyeol's Motto : Be _happy and smile_.

Byun Baekhyun  
Age : 29

Wife of Chanyeol. Princes(s) Baekkienya Chanyeol. Diva, cerewet, jahil, dan sedikit gila, tetapi menjadi hyung dan sahabat terbaik bagi Sehun. Pemilik dari 'ChanBaek Cafe' atau sebagai bos besar Sehun.

Baekhyun's Motto : _It's always about '_ _ **eyeliner'**_ _and the '_ _ **diva'**_ _me_.

And many more will coming ~ So please anticipate more characters in next chaps ~

Ini hanya perkenalan karakternyanya. Dan karena ini ffKH maka fokusnya hanya ke KH. Tapi mungkin gw akan menyelipkan beberapa moment mereka. So stay tune okay. J

 _Gw harap lu semua suka sma ff ini. So please review and favs and follow alright. Gw bohong klw gw bilang gw gpp kalau yg review sedikit padahal gw pen banyak yg review. Jadi semakin banyak yg review semakin cepat gw update (mumpung gw lagi libur selama sebulan)_

 _Untuk yg ini bakal gw batasin reviewnya ~ review lebih dri 15 bakal gw update Chap 1. Ini gw lakuin biar gw tau lu suka gk sma ni ff._

So REVIEW PLEASE ? :D

BYE ~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAP ^^

Much Love and XOXO

KaiHun_9488


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! Dan bahsa yang tidak baik.

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH OKAY!_

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin/Kai POV'S

Pagi yang cerah, cuaca yang hangat dan menyenangkan, dan tentu saja itu menjadi salah satu faktor yang menjadikan seluruh masyarakat Seoul penuh keceriaan dan semangat. Well, setidaknya bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak bagi Kai.

Seperti hal biasanya yang sering dilakukannya, Kai memulai paginya dengan terbangun diatas _king size badnya_ , yang bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan. Kai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, melihat keadaan kamrnya yang sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah, kamar yang dipenuhi aroma khas habis bercinta, dan seorang wanita telanjang yang masi bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jam digital diatas mejanya. _08.50. Huhh. Sebaiknya aku segera mandi. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke studio._ Pikir Kai. Saat dia hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandinya Kai teringat masi ada satu hal yang perlu dibereskannya. Berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang masi ditiduri oleh seorang wanita, dengan santainya Kai _menendang_ wanita itu hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Wanita itu mengadu kesakitan karena dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk ditendang layaknya dia hanyalah sebuah bantal.

" What the _hell_ Kai!? Kenapa kau menendangku sialan ? It's _fucking_ hurt, seriously. " Bentak wanita itu sambil menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang tajam.

" Well, karena kau tertidur seperti sapi. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau saat aku bangun aku tidak mau melihat mu masih di apartemen ku kan ? Kenapa kau masih ada disini ? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk wanita murahan seperti mu. _So_ , aku harap aku tidak melihat wajahmu setelah aku selesai mandi. " Lalu Kai berjalan kearah kamar mandinya dengan santai.

" Wait, kau tidak ingin tidur denganku lagi ? Aku bisa— " Ucapan wanita itu terpotong dengan Kai.

"Uangnya akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu nanti. Aku bahkan akan memberikanmu tambahan jika kau dengan segera pergi dari sini. " Setelah itu Kai menutup kamar mandinya dengan keras.

Kai memang orang seperti itu. Semua orang tau itu. Bagimana sifat arogan dan dingin Kai terhadap semua orang. Well, terkecuali pada orang-orang tertentu seperti Ibunya, Kyungsoo adik sepupunya, Taemin teman masa kecilnya, Chanyeol sahabat baiknya, dan Lay partner kerjanya di studio. Dan walaupun banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya itu, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang rela harga diri mereka diinjak-injak oleh Kai agar bisa mendekatinya.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pasangan " _Kai_ "? Dia memiliki semua yang diinginkan pria manapun, mulai dari wajah yang tampan dengan badan yang proporsional, kulit tan yang sexy , otot-otot yang membuat semua wanita mimisan, senyum yang menawan, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kaya, dan tentu saja satu-satunya aset yang berharga darinya adalah kemampuannya dalam _dance_ , yang pastinya membuat kalian akan terpukau.

Dan benar seperti apa yang dikatakan, bahwa Tuhan itu adil. Meskipun Kai yang hampir sempurna, tetap saja memiliki kekurangan. Seperti yang dikatakan, kekurangannya adalah sifatnya, dan dia _playboy_ kelas kakap. Kai tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin suatu ikatan khusus dengan siapapun. Karena baginya terjalin dengan sebuah ikatan hanya akan mengekangnya dan membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Sudah banyak sekali wanita maupun pria manis yang ingin menjadi pasangan hidupnya, tapi Kai selalu menolaknya.

Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan kan ? Kai lebih tertarik mempermainkan perasaan orang lain hanya untuk kepuasannya. Bahkan ibu dan sahabat Kai sudah menyerah menasihati Kai, yang bisa dikatakan sangat keras kepala.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk mandi, Kai akhirnya keluar hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk tipis yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menutupi L.J.K yang pada kenyataannya tidaklah sekecil yang dikatakan. Karena, _come_ _on_ tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa salah satu ketertarikan dari Kai adalah kemampuannya bertarung diatas ranjang yang akan membuatmu ketagihan , dan akan membuatmu berteriak seperti wanita jalang.

Kai berjalan kearah lemarinya, memilih sebuah pakaian yang cocok untu digunakannya hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengenakan tank top hitam dengan kemeja bergaris dengan warna merah dan hitam sebagai luarannya, dan _skinny_ _jeans_.

Ketika Kai akan memakai pakainnya, dia mendengar suara bell apartemennya berbunyi. Sesungguhnya Kai ingin membiarkannya karena dia sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu siapa pun. Tapi bunyi bell terus berdering membuat Kai jengkel.

" Siapapun orang yang berani-beraninya menggangu ketenanganku pagi ini, akan mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dariku. " Setelah itu Kai beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya.

Dan apakah sudah kukatakan bahwa Kai belum memakai pakaiannya. Yeah, dia masih menggunakan handuk yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

 _TENG NONG. TENG NONG._

" Wait up, Dammit! " Maki Kai. Dengan emosi dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan bersiap untuk memaki siapapun yang berani menginjakkan kaki mereka ke area suci nya Kai. Tapi sepertinya Kai harus mengurungkan niat nya karena saat dia membuka pintunya dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun, well setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kai. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara deheman kecil dari arah bawah.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai saat ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum sangat lebar sambil satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah rantai yang mengikat seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih, yang pastinya Kai tidak tau jenis apa karena Kai tidak peduli. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ada sebuah koper bewarna pink yang bergambar kelinci putih di samping gadis kecil itu.

" Hello, _Daddy_. It's me Narie. It's nice to meet you. " Ucap Narie sambil tersenyum.

Well, jika Kai tidak dalam keadaan shock berat, Kai rasa dia mungkin akan memuji kecantikan gadis kecil ini, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena selanjutnya Kai hanya bisa berteriak heboh.

Well, _shit i_ s goin to happen , Kai.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT ~ SEMAKIN BANYAK KOMEN SEMAKIN MEMPERCEPAT GW UPDATE ~ J

AND HOLLY SHIT EXO MONSTER IS HELLA HOT AND JUST WOOOOWW. BYE.

REMEMBER DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR I'LL HUNT YOU. JUST KIDDING. XD

Much Love,

KaiHun_9488, XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! **banyak**

 **kata-kata kasar/cursing, typo ahead**

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

~ Chapter 2 ~

Setelah menghabiskan waktunya selama 5 menit dengan berteriak heboh layaknya tarzan, dan menghabiskan 5 menit dengan memandangi gadis kecil dihadapannya dengan tatapan bodohnya karena otaknya yang ' _sedikit'_ kecil masih memproses dengan apa yang barusan dia dengarkan, barulah Kai sadar tentang situasinya saat ini. Sedangkan Narie, gadis kecil dihadapannya ini yang awalnya tersenyum lebar dan manis, lama-kelaman mengganti senyumnya menjadi wajah bete atau sering disebut _bitchy_ yang sangat mirip dengan **seseorang** ,dan bercampur kesal karena, **_Oh my gosh, is this seriously my daddy ? He looks like a retard_** _._ Itulah yang di pikirkan Narie kecil, karena semenjak dia menyapa _Daddy_ nya yang baru ditemuinya 10 menit yang lalu, pria itu tak kunjung menyahutinya.

Ketika Narie sudah bersiap-bersiap membuka mulutnya kecilnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan ledakan tawa yang ternyata berasal dari _Daddy_ nya.

" HAHAHAHA... KEKEKEKEKE...HAHAHA...KKKKKK.. OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS KID IS SERIOUSLY FUNNY... OH MYYYY.. KKKKEEKEK.. " Itulah tanggapan yang sangat _wow_ dari Kai, sejenak melupakan bahwa dia baru saja berkata kotor didepan sanak kecil. Bahkan Kai masih terus tertawa cekikikan selama 10 menit, sampai dia berjongkok karena dia merasa seluruh badannya lemas karena tertawa sangat keras. **_Oh, wow. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas ini._** Pikir Kai. Well, maklumi saja dengan tingkah _aneh_ Kai yang terkadang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Merasa dia diabaikan, dan sudah lelah menunggu _Daddy_ nya yang masih asyik tertawa sendiri seperti apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah lelucon yang sangat lucu, akhirnya Narie memutuskan untuk menyadarkan _Daddy_ nya yang kelewat aneh menuju gila ini. Dengan santainya Narie menarik koper pinknya beserta puppy putih yang setia berada disisinya, dan berjalan dengan anggun melewati Kai yang masih sibuk tertawa. Bahkan Narie bingung dengan Daddynya ini, karena apakah selera humor Daddynya yang payah atau memang dirinya sudah layak mengikuti _Stand Up Comedy._ _ **Well, biarkan sajalah. Yang penting aku masuk dulu, karena kakiku sudah lelah berdiri selama 10 menit. Bahkan Mommy tidak pernah membuatku berdiri terlalu lama.**_ Pikir Narie sambil terus berjalan memasuki _daerah suci_ apartemen Kai, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dari posisi menjongkoknya dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menghalangi Narie untuk masuk ke daerah sucinya.

" Well, gadis manis kau pikir kau mau kemana ? Orang yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk karena ini adalah " **Daerah Suci Kai** ". So, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dan kembali ke pada _Mommy_ mu, karena aku yakin orang tua mu sedang mencarimu. So _shuu_ ~ _shuu_ ~ " Ucap Kai panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan mengusir gadis kecil didepannya.

Narie, menhela nafas karena ternyata _Dadd_ ynya ini selain mengidap kelainan ternyata juga sedikit tuli. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya seperti apa yang sering dikatakan _Mommy_ anya, _' Jika kau merasa sangat marah dan kesal, ingatlah untuk menarik nafas mu dan tenangkan dirimu, karena dengan marah hanya akan membuatmu lelah, dan cepat jelek_. ' Dan Narie sama sekali tidak mau menjadi jelek di usianya yang masih sangat muda, karena dia sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan tetap menjadi cantik sampai dia tua sama seperti _Mommy_ kesayangannya yang masih sangat cantik. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Narie mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum termanis sepanjang masanya di hadapan Daddynya.

" Helloooo My lovely Daddy ~ Aku kan putrimu, untuk apa aku pergi jika ada _Daddy_ ku di depanku sekarang ini ? Now, bisakah setidaknya _Daddy_ membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam karena aku sudah lelah. " Dan setelah itu Kai kembali berteriak heboh, karena **Shit! This is not a joke!** Sedangkan Narie sudah berhasil memasuki apartemen Kai dan sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan badanya yang lelah diatas sofa empuk Kai.

\- K-A-I-H-U-N-

Suara detak jarum jam menggema di seluruh ruangan yang sangat hening walaupun terdapat seorang pria muda yang tampan, seorang gadis kecil yang manis , oh dan jangan lupakan puppy putih yang sekarang tertidur dengan nyaman di samping si gadis kecil. Saat ini Kai sedang menatap Narie dengan tatapan dinginnya, sedangkan Narie menatapnya dengan santai , dan jangan lupa senyum polos yang bertengger manis di wajah kecilnya. **_Huh_** _,_ _ **Daddy pikir aku akan takut dengan tatapan nya ? aku sudah biasa di beri tatapan yang jauh lebih ganas dari Mommy.**_ Itulah yang dipikir Narie, meremehkan tatapan dari sang Daddy. Kai berdehem sebelum memulai ucapannya.

" Jaid, bisakah kau ulangi lagi kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dan kenapa kau memanggilu dengan sebutan _Daddy_ ? Karena aku masih belum paham dengan semua ini. " Tanya Kai serius. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Kai merasa sangat _nervous_ dan untuk pertama kalinya dia berdoa ke pada Tuhan supaya nasib buruk tak menimpanya.

Dengan senang hati Narie mengulang kembali apa yang barusan diucapkannya. " Seperti yang kuucapkan tadi , pertama-tama nama ku Kim Narie, aku berumur 7 tahun, aku tinggal bersama Mommyku yang single parent, setidaknya sebelum dia berkata bahwa aku masih mempunyai ayah, aku berada disini karena Mommy ku mengantarkan aku kesini karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Daddy ku, dan kenapa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Daddy karena memang kau adalah Daddy ku yang baru sekitar 1 minggu lalu aku ketahui dari Mommy ku. Dan nama Mommy ku adalah Oh Sehun, dia adalah Mommy yang terbaik di dunia, dia sangat cantik, manis, dia terkenal, dan tentu saja terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja aku mencinta dia karena—"

" Okay, Narie. Stop. I get it, okay. Aku hanya ingin tahu beberapa hal, kau tidak perlu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Oh gosh, apakah kau tidak lelah setelah berbicara sepanjang itu ? " Ucap Kai setelah dia lelah mendengarkan serententan ucapan Narie yang sepanjang kereta api, bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak mengambil nafas. **_Wow, jikapun aku ayahnya, yang pasti dia tidak mendapatkan sikap cerewet itu dariku, karena aku lelaki tampan, manly, sexy, yang dingin dan aku tidak suka membuang tenaga ku untuk berbicara panjang lebar_**. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kai.

" Ofc not, Daddy. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Dan karena Mommy ku orang yang sangat cerewet, kurasa aku mengikuti sifatnya yang satu itu. " Ucap Narie dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis.

Hell yeah, Narie memang adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia jumpai. **_Setidaknya, gen unggul yang berasal dari_** _my super seed_ _ **benar-benar telah menciptakan mahluk mani nan cantik ini. Oh, kurasa Mommy nya juga pasti sangat cantik. Well, my L.J.K ternyata memiliki fungsi yang sangat bagus.**_

" Oh, I almost forget. Mommy ku menyuruh untuk memberikan ini padamu. Mommy bilang itu mungkin akan memberimu sedikit penjelasan tentang semua hal. " Narie berjalan kearah koper pinknya yang berada di sudut ruangan, berjongkok dan membuka salah satu kantong , meronggoh isinya, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kertas. Dia berjalan kembali kearah Kai, dan dan menyerahkan amplop kertas itu. Setelahnya dia duduk kembali di sofa, dan menatap Daddynya.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi akhirnya Kai membuka amplop kertas mencurigakan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna baby blue yang berisi beberapa baris tulisan yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi. Kai mengeluarkan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

To : Kai

From : Sehun, Narie's Mommy J

 _So, jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Narie, putri kita. Aku yakin kau pasti merasa sangat bingung dengan semua hal ini. Aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi dikarenakan keadaanku yang sedang sulit, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menitipkannya padamu. Aku sedang di luar Korea saat ini, dan kemungkinan akan kembali seminggu lagi. Jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan Kai, untuk merawat putri kita Narie beberapa saat. Setelah aku kembali, aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya. So, wait for me will ya ? ;D Oh lastly, kau bisa memberinya sedikit hukuman jika dia berada pada mode cerewetnya ;)_

 _XOXO, Sehun._

 ** _Oh fuck! I even still didn't remember abouth this Oh Sehun girl, dan sekarang dia memaksaku untuk merawat purtinya ?! What the hell, man._** Pada akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menyampingkan semua pertanyaannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan diri karena sepertinya selama seminggu ini, karena his life will be like **hell**.

" Uhm, so Daddy...? " Tanya Narie, sedikit bingung. Karena sepertinya Daddynya seperti sedang melewati krisis kehidupan.

" Okay,first, let's just know each other more, yeah ? Mulai dariku, namaku Kim JongIn tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kai karena ' Jongin's not cool enough to describes how hot and sexy I am.' " Ucap Kai .

" Okay.. So Daddy—" Ucapa Narie terpotong oleh Kai.

" Now, aku masih belum yakin apakah kau benar-benar putriku , maka untuk saat ini kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongin. Karena Daddy's sound too awkward, ya know. Im still so young. "

" Fine. So, Jongin apakah sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu ? " Tanya Narie, sambil memandang wajak tampan sang Daddy. Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" So, Narie. Ceritakan padaku tentang Mommy mu. _She_ must be very beautiful right ? Cuze you are beautiful too. " Tanya Kai untuk memecah keheningan, setelah mereka berdiam selama bebarapa menit. Narie hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" Well, my Mommy is absolutely beautiful. Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Dan tentu saja Mommyku cantik. Kalau dia tidak cantik, mana mungkin aku cantik. " Ucap Narie dengan bangganya, seperti dia habis melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. " Ucap Kai membenarkan, sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju. **_Well, aku tidak keberatan jika mempunya anak jika ibunya sangat cantik—_**. Pikiran Kai terputus saat dia mendengar Narie mengucapkan sesuatu, yang pastinya akan membuatnya shock berat.  
" And, Jongin ? My mommy is not a she, but a **he**.. " Narie mengucapkannya pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan rekasi Daddynya.

 ** _Aahh... So Mommynya adalah seoarang lelaki... WAIT! WHUT?! SHE SAID HER MOTHER IS A HE NOT A SHE ?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN !? THIS IS SO ASDHJFKLLM_** **.** Umpat Kai dalam hati.

Dan Kai kembali berteriak dengan heboh.

Poor Jonginnie.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

[A/N] Hellooo sweetie pies ~ I'm back again. Gw gk bakal cuap2 yang gk berguna. Gw Cuma mau kasi beberapa informasi yang penting supaya kalian gak bingung.

1\. INI FF YAOI YA ~ BUKAN GS. Soalnya gw kurang suka sma ff Gs. XD

2\. Karena ini ff KH, maka main fokusnya di KH, tapi klw banyak yang mau bakal gw buat nyempil-nyempil momen CB.

3\. Untuk beberapa chap kedepan, mungkin masih fokus dengan Kai & Narie. Karena gw mau buat mereka nyaman satu sama lain dulu, baru gw munculin si Mommy, dan couple gila CB. Jadi mohon harap sabar yang nunggu Kai buat ketemu Sehun.

4\. Selam kalian membaca ni FF yakinlah kalian akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan kaian XD

5\. Berhub. gw non-muslim, gw mau minta maaf kalau bakal banyak kata2 kasar/cursing di chaptersnya. Klw gw sih gk masalah buat kata2 gitu karena gw gk puasa, tpi klw kalian merasa keberatan kalian bisa lewati kata2 kasar itu / tunggu sampai puasa selesai baru baca XD / kalian mau gw hilangin aja kata2 kasarnya ?

Udah itu aja kok Informasinya~ Semoga kalian enjoy baca ff gaje bin sempak Sehun ini ya~ DAN THANKS A LOT BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW KEMAREN. SORRY GK BSA BALAS . DAN GW CINTA BANGET SMA KALIAN SEMUA, KARENA THANKS BUAT REVIEW YG BANYAK. SAMPE SENYUM2 SENDIRI GW BACA REVIEW KALIAN.

PLEASE REVIEW LAGI YA ? SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPAT GW UPDATE, KEK GINI XD. BYEEEEEEE 3

P.S GILAAAAA DEMI APA GW CINTA BANGET SMA BLOND KAI DAN GW MIMISAN MELIHAT FOTO SEHUN DI ALBUM LUCKY ONE ~ KEK ANAK ORANG YANG DICULIK SMA SM XDD

DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT ?

KaiHun_9488


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR!

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH, NO COPY, NO PLAGIARISM OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

~ Chapter 3 ~

 ** _Okay, calm down, Jongin. This is not the end of world. Kau harus tenang, berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Yah, Jongin ingat kau adalah pria muda yang tampan, kaya, manly, sexy, dan dingin. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan putrimu sendiri._** Itulah apa yang dikatakan Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Mendengar berita yang sangat besar seperti itu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

" Well, jika kau bilang Mommymu adalah seorang pria bukan perempuan, I guess aku bisa mengerti tentang itu. Karena setidaknya dulu saat aku masih sangat muda, aku berkencan dengan siapapun yang menurutku cantik dan sexy. So, Narie, tell me apakah mommymu pria cantik dan sexy ? " Tanya Kai penasaran. Dia sama sekali bingung dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun. Sudah terlalu banyak pria manis yang didekatinya ,sehingga ia lupa siapa saja nama mereka.

Narie tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar pertanyaan Daddynya.

" Yes, ofc. Menurut beberapa pama-paman tampan yang dekat dengan Mommyku , mereka selalu berkata bahwa Mommy adalah pria tercantik dan tersexy yg pernah mereka temui. Dan mereka pernah bilang bahwa Mommy punya _bootyfull_ , tapi aku tidak tau apa itu _bottyfull_. Saat kutanya pada auntie Baekkie dia akan langsung berceramah seperti seorang presiden. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, belum lagi dia tidak akan membelikan pita rambut terbaru untukku. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan, tentu saja setelah mendengar ceramahan Mommy yang tidak akan berhenti sampai berjam-jam yang akan selalu diulanginya terus menerus sampai aku mu—" dan kembali lagi Kai menghentikan rentetan ocehan Narie.

" Okay.. Oh gosh, Narie. Bisakah kau berbicara pelan-pelan saja ? Dan jangan menceritakan semunya. Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu terus. " Jawab Kai dengan nada ketus.

Well, Kai merupakan orang yang paling tidak tahan dengan orang yang berisik seperti Narie. Dia lebih suka ketenangan. Well, Kim Kai sayangnya kau tidak akan mendaptkan ketenangan mu lagi semenjak Narie memasuki kehidupanmu.

Sedangkan Narie, dia sedang menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya dan menghasilkan sebuah _pout_ yang sangat imut, mukanya memerah memendam kekesalan. Narie paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong ucapannya, bahkan sekalipun yang memotong Mommy terganasnya.

" Daddy, FYI, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong ucapanku. Jadi lain kali tolong diam saja ketik aku masih berbicara. Tapi karena kita baru bertemu , kurasa kali ini aku akan membiarkannya saja. " Narie berusaha menampilkan senyum manis walaupun itu terlihat dipaksakan.

Kai hanya diam memandangi Narie. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, dengan pintu bewarna putih. Saat dia membukanya ternyata itu merupaka sebuah kamar.

" selama kau tinggal disini, ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadap kamar ini. Buatlah kamar ini senyaman mungkin untukmu. Kamarku ada disebrang kamarmu, yang bercat hitam. " Kai menjelaskan tentang pembagian kamar untuk Narie.

" Aku tidak suka orang lain masuk kekamarku, jadi jika ada perlu ketuk pintu. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau masuk kemarku. Mengerti ? " Lanjut Kai.

Setelah melihat Narie menganggukan kepalanya, dan perlahan beranjak menuju kamar barunya. Dia geret koper pinknya beserta puppy putihnya. Saat melihat puppy itu, beru teringatlah Kai akan sesuatu.

" Puppymu akan tidur denganmu. Aku tidak punya kandang anjing disini. "

" No probs, Dad. Uhmm... Dad ? Ini bukan puppyku. Ini puppynya Mommy. Dan namnya adalah Vivi jika kau bertanya. " jawab Narie sambil tersenyum.

Kai menggangukkan kepalanya . " so, her name is Vivi. Cute name. "

" Yeah, Vivi benar-benar sangat lucu bukan ? Dia suka makan apel. Mommy benar-benar menyayanginya. Mommy akan marah padaku jika aku mengganggu Vivi. But, Daddy Vivi adalah anjing laki-laki. " Jelas Narie.

 ** _OH MAN. YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING. First, Mommynya adalah seorang pria, dan sekarang dia berkata bahwa anjingnya bernama Vivi dan ternyata anjingya adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT ?!_** Jerit Kai dalam hati.

" okay.. Vivi anjing laki-laki, walaupun namanya terdengar seperti nama anjing perempuan. Apakah mommymu yang memberikan namanya ? " Tanya Kai.

" Yeah... Mommy said Vivi means Live. Dan dia pikir nama itu sangat bagus. I know you must be feel weird right, Jongin ? "

" Uhmm.. Nah. It's not that weird. Hanya sedikit unik, ya know. Your mommy have a good taste in naming . " jawab Kai sambil tersenyum canggung.

" It's okay, Jongin. Kau bisa berterus terang mengatakan bahwa nama itu terlihat aneh, dan buruk. Karena, serioualy Jongin aku selalu ingin tertawa setiap kali aku mengingat nama Vivi, ataupun saat melihat reaksi orang saat tau bahwa Vivi is a boy. Aku selalu mengatakan pada Mom untuk mengubah namanya, tapi Mom sangat keras kepala. " Narie mengatakannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Well, you're right. Ku rasa Mommymu terlihat seperti orang yang sedikit... berbeda. " Kai megatakannya perlahan-lahan.

Narie hanya tersenyum manis dan mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya. " So, aku rasa aku akan mengurus tentang kamarku dan mungkin beristirahat sejenak. Panggil aku jika kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukku. " dan setelah mengucapkan itu dia menutup pintu kamar barunya.

Sedangkan Jongin, hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa menit untuk menyerap apa yang dikatakan Narie. **_Menyiapkan makan siang ? Maksudnya AKU YANG MEMBUAT MAKAN SIANGNYA ?! WHAT THE—_**

K-A-I-H-U-N-S-E-K-A-I

Seorang pria tinggi yang tampan terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas yang ternyata berisikan barisan-barisan kata-kata yang membentuk sebuah lagu.

 _Hello angel you are like a painting  
When I look to the sky, I can only see you  
City street lights, when the lights go out  
and the moon disappears, it's still bright  
Because you are the star , that the sky dropped  
That is you  
I laugh for some reason— _

Saat Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mencurahkan semua fokusnya dalam membuat sebuah lagu untuk princess Baekkienya , tiba-tiba dia terganggu oleh sebuah nada dering, tandanya ada panggilan masuk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, merasa sangat kesal karena telah diganggu. Setelah itu dia mengecheck handphonenya untuk mengetahu siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu berharganya. Dan betapa terkejutnnya Chanyeol saat menemukan ternyata yang memnaggilnya adalah sahabatnya, Kai.

 ** _Whoa... ini sebuah keajaiban! Ini pertama kalinya Kai memanggilku ! Oh my god aku sangat senang! Akhirnya Kai mengakui persahabantan kami! Aku sangat terharu.. huhuhu... TT._** Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Dia masih saja tersenyum bodoh sambil memandangi handphonenya.

 **Jonginnie is calling**

Setelah tersadar dari rasa kekagumannya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menjawab panggilan Kai, takut Kai akan memutuskan panggilannya.

' _Aloha~ Jonginnie ~ '_ Sapa Chanyeol riang .

' _Stop being a fuckin kiddo. You already old Chanyeol hyung. And you are married. '_

 _' Kekekeke... Okay okay, Jonginnie ~ What ever you say ~ '_

Dan Kai hanya bisa mendengus. ' _I need your help hyung. '_

 _' My help ?! Since when you need my help Jonginnie ?! Aku kira kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun. '_ Heboh Chanyeol saat mendengar pertmintaan tolong Kai.

' _Oh come on, Hyung~ I'm serious here. Berhenti bercanda. Ini tidak lucu. '_

 _'Okay, , no need to be so angry. Now, kau ingin minta tolong apa ? Aku akan membantumu. '_

 _' Bisakah kau datang ke sini dan membawakan aku makanan ? '_

 _' Makanan..? Hanya itu ? Dan kau menyuruhku hanya untuk membawa makanan ? What's wrong with you, Dude. It's weird. '_

 _' I know, aku terlihat aneh. Tapi bisakah kau membawakan aku makanan ? Aku akan mengganti uangmu. Ku mohon hyung~ '_ Dan jika Kim Jongin sudah memohon dengan sedikit nada manja itu berarti dia benar-benar serius membutuhkan pertolongan.

' _Okay~ Aku akan membawakan 1 paket fried chicken dan cola , dan kentang—'_

 _' No! I mean, kau harus membawakanku makanan yang bisa dimakan oleh anak berumur sekitar 7 tahun..? '_

 _' makanan untuk anak kecil ? kenapa kau ingin makanan seperti itu Kai ? Apakah kau tiba-tiba rindu memakan makanan favoritmu saat masih kecil ? '_

 _' Ughh.. No. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku hanya butuh sekarang kau pergi membeli makanan untuk anak kecil, dan tentu saja untukku juga, dan membawanya secepat mungkin, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. '_

 _' But Jonginnie—'_

Dan sebelum Chanyeol protes, Kai sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak tanpa ada salam perpiasahan. Tapi, bagi Chanyeol orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Kai dan sudah beratus kali diperlakukan seperti ini, ini merupakan hal biasa.

Setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas merapikan semua tumpukan kertas-kertasnya, menyimpan kertas yang sudah berisi sebagian lirik lagu, merapikan penampilannya, mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari ruang guru. Chanyeol merasa lega karena dia sedang bebas dari jam mengajar.

Saat Chanyeol sudah duduk tenang di dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tau makanan apa yang cocok buat anak kecil. Apalagi dia dan Baekhyun belum memiliki anak. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit untuk mengingat siapa saja yang bisa ditanyakan, akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengingat seorang pria manis berkulit putih susu. Segera saja Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya dan memanggil contact orang yang ditujunya. **_Sehunnie._**

' _Hi, Chan hyung~ What's up ?'_

 _' Hello too Sehunnie~ Oh, uhm aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu '_

 _' Bertanya ? Tentang apa hyung ? '_

 _' So, karena kau sudah memiliki Narie sebagai anak, biasanya apa yang akan kau berikan pada Narie untuk makan siang ?'_

 _' well, Chan hyung, you know right that Narie sangat suka dengan ayam ? So, ofc aku akan memberikannya ayam . '_

 _' Ayam ya ..? Menurut mu untuk anak kecil lainnya itu cukup baik ?'_

 _' Tentu saja. Asal tidak selalu memakannya, kurasa baik-baik saja. Why you as—'_

 _' Okay. Thanks Sehunnie. Bye~ '_

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon tepat persis seperti Kai lakukan padanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran makanan.

K-A-I-H-U-N-S-E-K-A-I

Saat ini Kai sedang bersantai duduk di sofa empuknya. Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti channel karena dia belum menemukan satupun channel yang menarik. Lelah mengganti channel akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk berhenti pada sebuah channel yang menampilkan konser musik boyband terkenal. Seteah diperhatikan dengan seksama Kai pikir gerakan dance mereka terlihat cukup bagus. Dna berakhirlah kita pada Kai sekarang, yang berdiri di depan tvnya dan mencoba mengikuti gerakan dance boyband tersebut. Disaat puncaknya gerakan dance tersebut, tiba-tiba Kai mendengar suara bell apartemennya berbungi. **_Itu pasti Chanyeol hyung._** Pikir Kai sambil bergegas membuka pintu.

Dan benar saja, itu Chanyeol. Pria ttampan kelebihan tinggi itu berdiri dengan senyum bodohnya, sambil menenteng bungkus makanan.

Setelah mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk, Kai segera menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dimana Chanyeol sudah meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya diatas _kitchen counter_. Sambil Chanyeol mempersiapkan makanan untuk ditaruh pada piring, Kai langsung duduk manis disalah satu kursi yang berjajar didepa _kitchen counter_.

" Nah, semuanya telah terhidang. Saatnya makan ! " Teriak Chanyeol heboh seperti akan maju perang. Kai mendengus malas melihat salah satu keanehan hyungnya.

" Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu hyung. Kau terlihat bodoh. " Kata Kai dengan ketus. Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir gaje karena dimarahi oleh Kai, lagi.

" Hehehe.. kau seperti tidak tau aku saja Jonginnie ~ Aku kan memang selalu bersemangat dan ceria. Tidak seperti mu . " Ucap Chanyeol bangga.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever . Let's just eat this. " Dan disaat Kai sudah bersiap-siap mengunyah fried chicken yang terlihat sangat menggoda imannya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikannya.

" Wait Jonginnie ~ Kau masih belum mengatakan untuk siap makanan yang cocok untuk anak-anak. So, tell me now . " Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil bersidekap. Mencoba terlihat serius walaupun gagal, karena dia justru terlihat aneh.

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk mengunyah kekasih perutnya. Dan akhirnya dia berteriak kencang seperti memanggil seseoarang.

" Yah! Narie come here now! Waktunya makan! " Kai berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, dan setelah itu dia cepat-cepat melahap ayam tercintanya.

Dan keluarlah seorang gadis kecil yan manis, dia menggunakan sebuah gaun berenda bewarna pink soft dan bermotif bunga0bunga. Narie terlihat sangat cantik dan manis menggunaka gaun itu, apalagi saat dia terseyum manis.

Narie berjalan dengan anggun, diikuti Vivi yang mengekorinya dibelakang. Dan setelah itu apartemen Kai yang selalu terlihat sepi , tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh keributan yang dilakukan oleh 2 pria tampan karena:

" Oh, Hello Uncle Chanyeol! Kau kenal dengan Jongin ? " Tanya Narie dengan polos.

Sedangkan Chanyeol , " WHAT?! NARIE ?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NARIE ?! WHAT IS THIS!? "

Dan Kai, " Wait..WAIT! NARIE YOU KNOW CHANYEOL HYUNG ?! HOW CAN YOU KNOW HIM?! WHAT IS THIS SHIT AGAIN !? WHY YOU LIKE TO FUCKING GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK KIM NARIE !"

Dan mari kita tinggalkan keabsurdan Kai dan Chanyeol.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

[A/N] Imma back again cutie pies ~ Kali ini gw update lebih cepat sehari XD. Dan dikarenakan banyak yang minta panjangin lagi akhirnya gw panjangin ni ~ ini udh 2k+ loh ~ dan akhirnya otak gw berasa mau meledak -_-. Serius deh susah banget buat ff yang panjang~ gw kurang berbakat, jadi sorry ya klw jdi aneh chap ini, soalnya makin panjang gw buat, makin ngaur gw nulis kata2nya. T.T  
As always THANKS BUAT YANG FAVS, FOLLS, DAN YANG UDH CAPEK2 BUAT REVIEW GW CINTAH AMA KALIAN SEMUA! 3 3 3 . LASTLY LEAVE A COMMENTS OKAY ~ SEMAKIN BANYAK COMMENT SEMAKIN CEPAT GW UPDATE ;D

PS. Klik link disamping biar kalian tau gimana KIM NARIE - **KIM NARIE** ! Atau kalian bisa copy paste link dibawah ini!

albums/n503/ericanicole18/me-man-ve-dep-cua-8-thien-than-lai-xu-han-18_

REMEMBER DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN ! JK XD

BUH BYE ~

Much Love,

KaiHun_9488, XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! TYPOS AHEAD !

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH, NO COPY, NO PLAGIARISM OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

~ Chapter 4 ~

Sore hari ini, Seoul terlihat sangat tenang, dan hangat. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin, membuat hampir setengah penduduk Seoul mengahbiskan sore hari mereka di luar. Berjalan, menikmati keindahan pemandangan yang disuguhkan Seoul, bercanda ria bersama keluarga, teman, pasangan, ataupun hewan peliharaan. Yah, Seoul terlihat ama sangat tenang, dan nyaman. Setidaknya bagi penduduk Seoul yang menikmati sore cerah itu, tapi tidak bagi 3 orang dan 1 ekor anjing yang berada dalam salah satu apartemen yang mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Let's just see apa yang sedang dilakukan ke 3 manusia yang penuh ke occan.

Narie terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang dibawa oleh Uncle Chanyeol. Dia sudah duduk manis, dan memakan makanan dengan sangat rapi layaknya dia seorang putri kerajaan, well sebenarnya itu merupakan kewajiba bagi Narie, karena sang Mommy tercinta selalu megatakan bahwa Narie harus makan dengan rapi, karena ' **Narie adalah Princessnya Mommy '**. Sesekali Narie akan mengusap sudut bibir tipis nan pinknya itu dengan serbet, tidak menghiraukan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan 2 pria dewasan nan tampan yang masih terus melanjutkan keabsurdan mereka. Bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol tampak tidak merasa malu, jika mereka bertingkah seperti orang gila dihadapan seoarang anak kecil. Sedangkan Vivi, puppy imut itu sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah ke 2 pria dewasa itu.

" OH MY FUCKIN' GOD JONGIN WHY THE FUCK NARIE IS HERE ?! WHY HE IS HERE IN YOUR FUCKIN HOUSE , WHY JONGIN !? " Chanyeol teriak heboh.

" OH SHIT! CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP HYUNG ? AKU SEDANG MENCOBA UNTUK MEMPROSES SEMUA INI! DAN KENAPA KAU TERIAK ?! KAU BISA BICARA DENGAN PELAN KAN!? FOR FUCK SAKE I'. NOT DEAF HYUNG ! " Kai balas teriak heboh.

" TAPI KAU JUGA BERTERIAK HEBOH JONGIN! NOT JUST ME OKAY ! OKAY, NOW WHY THE FUCK WE KEEP SCREAMING LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL ! " Dan Chanyeol mengakhiri teriakan hebohnya dengan jatuh tersungkur, seperti dia baru disiksa dengan kasar.

" BUT I'M NOT SCREAM— " Dan Kai menghentikan teriakannya ketika dia sadar bahwa ternyata juga ikut berteriak heboh sama seperti Chanyeol. Setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meanarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, akhirnya Kai bisa tenang kembali. Dan dia kembali pada mode dinginnya.

" First, let's just eat the food first, alright hyung ? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih jika perut terus menjerit ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. " Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Kai melenggang dengan santai kearah meja makan, duduk disebelah Narie, dan mulai memakan fried chicken kesukaannya. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih setia bertingkah aneh.

" Hiks hiks~ huhuhu ~ Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi ? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? KENAPA ?! Oh kenapa ~ huhuhu~ Tuhanku kumohon tol— " dan drama tangis menagis Chanyeol harus terputus dikarenakan ucapan Narie.

" Can you stop, Uncle Chan ? Kau mengganggu acara makan siangku. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik jika kau terus mengeluarkan tangisanmu. Akan lebih baik kajika UncleChan juga ikut makan sekarang. Nanti kalau Uncle Chan tidak makan, Auntie Baekkie akan marah. " setelah megucapkan itu Narie tersenyum manis bak seoarang malaikat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai saat melihat Chanyeol menuruti apa kata Narie, dan langsung makan dengan tenang seperti dia tidak baru saja melakukan adegan drama murahan. **_But, wait.. WHO IS AUNTIE BAEKKIE ?!_** Seru Kai dalam hati.

Setelah mencoba untuk mengingat seseoarang yang _mungkin_ dikenalnya bernama Baekkie, dan tidak menemukan seseoarangpun (well, sejujurnya Kai bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja nama temannya ) akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Chanyeol. Sang narasumber.

" Uhm.. Chanyeol hyung.. Who is auntie Baekkie..? " Tanya Kai dengan ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol yang tadinya makan dengan tenang, kembali heboh karena pertanyaan Kai yang terkesan bodoh ? Karena, **_Damn Jongin tidak tau siapa Baekkie ? DIA TIDAK TAU SIAPA MY BAEKKIE !?_** **_HELL NO ! TIDAK ADA YANG TIDAK BOLEH MENGENAL MY PRINCESS BAEKKIE ! NOT EVEN JONGINNIE !_**

" JONGINNIE! KAU TIDAK KENAL SIAPA BAEKKIE !? MY PRINCESS BAEKKIE !? HOW COULD YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS BAEKKIE ?! OMG! " Chanyeol berteriak di depan wajah Kai sampai-sampai makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya muncrat ke wajah Kai. Dan Kai hanya bisa berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan dirinya karena dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan Chanyeol di Sungai Han saat ini juga. Well, siapapun akan marah dan merasa jijik bukan jika wajah kalian terkena _hujan lokal right_ ?

" OH GOD CHANYEOL HYUNG ! BISAKAH KAU SEKALI SAJA TIDAK MEMBUAT KU MARAH DENGAN TINGKAH BODOH MU ITU ?! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING EAT RIGHT NOW! SHIT YOUR DROOL IS FUCKING DISGUSTING ! EWW ~ " Kai membentak Chanyeol sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Setelah mendengar bentakan Kai, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi, dan sayangnya dia melakukannya terhadap _dongsaeng_ favoritnya. Oh no, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak suka apa yang akan terjadi. Karena Kai yang sedang marah, adalah Kai yang sangat menakutkan, well setidaknya bagi Chanyeol.

" Okay... I-I'm so sorry Jonginnie ~ Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kau menanyakan siapa itu Baekkie. Maafkan hyungie , yeah Jonginnie ? " Chanyeol mengakhiri permintaan maafnya dengan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_.

" Hufft... Okay, I will just let this one. Kau mengulanginya lagi, dan kau tidak akan selamat hyung. " dan setelah itu Kai kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

" But, seriously Jongin.. Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Baekkie ? " Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berharap, bahwa mungkin Kai hanya tidak _ingat_ Baekkie, bukannya tidak _tau_.

" Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau hyung. Aku tidak pernah kenal siapa itu Baekkie ? " Jawab Kai masih sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" Then.. How about Baekhyun ? Park Baekhyun ? Kau ingat ? " tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah berharap.

" No.. ? Aku tidak tau siapa itu Park Baekhyun. So , bisakah kau langsung saja memberitahu ku siapa Baekhyun ini ? " Kai terlihat mulai kesal dengan permainan tebak-tebakan ini.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah lelah, karena hancur sudah harapannya, berpikir bahwa Kai ingat pada Baekkienya.

" Bagaimana bisa, kau tidak kenal siapa itu Auntie Baekkie , Jongin ? bukankah kau berteman dengan Uncle Chan ? " tiba-tiba Narie mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah dari tadi terdiam saja.

" Mmamngnya kau kenal siapa Baekhyun, Narie ? Bagiaman bisa ? " tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

Dan Narie yang mendegar itu hanya bisa menampilkan wajah _bitch face_ andalannya. " Bisakah seseorang membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek otaknya ? ku rasa kepalanya mengalami gangguan. "

Kai yang mendengar itu, langsung menatap tajam Narie, dan wahajnya terlihat seperti menyampaikan _Shut up_ , Narie. Sedangkan Narie, dia berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapa mematikan dari Daddynya, dan malah sibuk menyuapi makanan pada Vivi.

" Kay, stop it you two. Karena aku sangat menyayangi mu Jongin, aku akan menjelaskannya kembali. Dan Jongin tolong perhatikan baik-baik penjelasanku, dan kuharap kali ini kau mengingatnya. Kau ingat kan aku sudah menikah ? "

" Tentu saja. Kau menikah dengan pacarmu bukan ? "

" Yup! Dan siapa namanya ? "

" Uhm... Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.. uhm...— "

" Berhentilah berpura-pura kau mengingatnya Jongin. Seriously, kau adalah manusia yang paling meyebalkan yang pernaha even, _bratty_ Sehunnie can beat you. " Chanyeol megatakannya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya, masa bodo.

" I must say, I agree with that one, Uncle Chan. " sela Narie, tiba-tiba. Dan lagi-lagi dia lagsung berpura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana kesalnya Kai sekarang ini.

" Aku, Park Chanyeol menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun, pacarku 1 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum aku menikah dengannya, aku ingat aku pernah mengajakmu untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama kami, agar aku bisa memperkenalkan kalian berdua. But, _no_. Kau bahkan tidak mau datang karena terlalu sibuk dengan those _bit_ — I mean, teman-teman mu. Dan saat hari pernikahan ku, kau datang di paling akhir setelah acarnya selesai, dan hanya mengucapkan ' Congrats, hyung. ' dan setelah itu kau pergi lagi. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Kau sama sekali tidak tau siapa itu Baekhyun, Jonginnie . " Dan Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan muka datar.

" Wow, kau memang _hebat_ , _Dad_. Tak kusangka, aku memiliki ayah sepertimu. " dan dia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Kai. Dan Narie hanya bisa membalasnya dengan, _pout_ imutnya.

" Well, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, Chanyeol hyung. Aku adalah pria yang sangat sibuk. Jadi ku pikir, it's normal ifI don't know who's Baekhyun. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan ingat mulai sekarang. " Kai membalasnya disertai sebuah _wink_. Dan Narie menunjukkan wajah **_eww_** saat melihat _wink_ Daddynya.

" Ofc, Jonginnie. Now, setelah aku menjelaskan itu semua. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjelaskan kenapa Narie bisa ada disini, dan tadi dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Dad_ ? " tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah super keponya.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mendesah lelah, karena **_This is will be a long way._** Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu Jongin untuk menjelaskan itu semua.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

[A/N] Helloooo ~ hehehe sorry ya gw update nya lama ~ soalnya gw agak sakit kemaren jdi lgi butuh istirahat makanya gk sempat nulis (sejujurnya gw jga lagi males nulis XD) dan gw lgi sibuk bener makanya chap ini agak sedikit ~ sorry ya ~ /\ . Thanks banget yg udh leave comments kemaren ~ serius deh comments kalian tu lucu2 jdi gemes gw bacanya XD. THANKS BUAT YG COMMENTS, FAVS N FOLLS ~ LOVE CHU GUYS ~ 33

Yang gak bisa buka link foto buat Narie nya kalian bsa PM aku ya ? Biar aku cari link yang bisa~

GUYS GW PEN CHAP INI REVIEWNYA 30+ BSA GAK ? KLW BSA HRI JUMAT GW BAKAL UPDATE ~JANJI DEH ~ KALIAN CMA BUTUH NUNGGU 3 HARI DRI SEKARANG BUAT GW UPDATE ASAL REVIEWNYA LBH DRI 30 ~ PLEASE ?*/\\*

REMEMBER DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT, FAVS N FOLLS ~ SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP BYEE ~ 33

Much Love,

KaiHun_9488, XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn/Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun , and others

Genre : Romance, Drama, fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! TYPOS AHEAD !

 **Disclaimer : Ini ff fix asli hasil dri otak gw yg bisanya Cuma mikirin KaiHun ~ sehingga terciptalah ff yg gaje ini. Gw gk jiplak/nyontek atau apalah karena ini murni dri otak gw. Walaupun ini ide sudah pasaran dan sudah banyak ff yg beginian tapi ini tetap hasil karya gw buat ramein dunia ff KaiHun**.

 _NO BASH, NO COPY, NO PLAGIARISM OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

~ Chapter 5 ~

Akhirnya setelah debat panjang antara Kai dan Chanyeol yang mendebatkan kapan seharusnya Kai menjelaskan tentang semua hal, akhirnya mereka mensetjui ide Narie, yaitu dengan menyelesaikan makan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Setelah membersihkan semua sisa makanan dan merapikan meja makan, akhirnya mereka semua beranjak menuju ruang tengah, dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa empuk Kai. Setelah mencari posisi paling nyaman, Narie mengambil remort Tv yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu menyalakan Tv, dan mencari channel favoritnya yang menayangkan... _K-Drama_ yang lagi hot-hotnya. Well, jika kalian ingin bertanya kenapa Narie lebih memilih menonton acara untuk orang dewasa ketimbang menonton kartun yang membosankan, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya bukan ? Tentu saja itu dikarenakan , Narie kecil sudah dipengaruhi oleh Mommy tercinta, Sehun sejak ia masi berumur 3 tahun untuk menonton K-Drama. Dan terlebih lagi, Narie memiliki kebiasaan yang sangat mirip dengan sang Mommy, yaitu _meng_ - _fans_ - _kan_ para aktor-aktor tampan yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat _hot_ , seperti Kim Woo Bin, Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Min Hoo, Song Jong Ki, Rain, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh, dan jangan lupa hal yang selalu dikatakan Narie & Sehun, ' **_Watching K-Drama is_** ** _our life_** ** _. Dan watching hot and sexy_** ** _oppas_** ** _itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada mati kebosanan gara-gara menonton acara Tv murahan. '_**

Dan betapa senangnya Narie, karena dia menemukan salah satu Drama favoritnya (dan Sehun) yaitu, _Uncontrollably Fond_. Setelah itu dia melupakan semua orang yang ada disana, dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Drama yang sedang tayang.

Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang paling ujung, mencari ketenangan agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa berbicara.

" Nah, sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang semua hal ini ? Aku sangat bingung sekarang Jongin. Maksudku, kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau kenal dengan Narie, dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia berada disini. " Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dia tidak ingin membebani Kai karena pria itu terlihat sangat bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menengkan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Kai mulai menjelaskannya.

"Well, sejujurnya aku saja masih bingung sampai saat ini, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan, sedangkan diriku saja masih tidak mengerti. " suara Kai terdengar sangat pelan. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, lalu dia menepuk bahu Kai, yang berarti bahwa dia akan dengan sabar mendengarkan semuanya.

" Okay, mari kita mulai dari tadi pagi. Seperti biasa aku bangun dalam keadaan _berantakan_ , aku yakin kau paham maksudku, lalu melakukan kegiatan biasanya, yaitu bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke studio, dan di saat itulah aku mendengar seseorang memencet bell apartemenku , dan saat aku membuka pintu, tadahh... aku menemukan seorang gadis kecil bernama Narie, dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia adalah putriku. Selesai . " Kai menjelaskannya dengan wajah datar. Sangking datarnya Chanyeol sampai terpelongo melihatnya. Dan disaat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya, Kai dengan cepat memotongnya dengan mengatakan,

" Dan tadi aku mmembaca surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Mommynya Narie yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menitipkan Narie padaku untuk sementara waktu karena dia sedang ada urusan, dan sekarang disinlah Narie. Dan perlu kukatakan bahwa bahwa aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa Mommynya. " Ucap Kai dengan cepat.

" Okay.. Tadi kau bilang kau bahkan tidak kenal dengan Mommy Narie. Itu berarti... KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAU NAMANYA ?! HOLLY MOTHER FU—DGE KIM JONGIN !"

" HYUNG! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak terus seperti tarzan ? Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik, kau tidak perlu seheboh itu. Apa kau tidak lelah berteriak ? Aku bahkan lelah mendengarnya. Oh my... " Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki sahabat sekaligus hyung yang sangat norak seperti Chanyeol ? Bahkan sampai saat ini Kai masih tidak tau jawabannya.

" HUSH! UNCLE CHAN! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK SEBENTAR SAJA!? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHAT AKU SEDANG MENONTON _OPPA_ KU?! SEKARANG AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENGAGUMI KETAMPANAN OPPA WOO BIN ~ " Dan akhirnya Narie berteriak marah karena acara menonton drama favoritnya harus terganggu oleh kehebohan 2 manusia yang sangat menyebalkan.

Kai hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis bersalah sambil menggumamkan **_Maaf Narie. Aku tidak akan berteriak lagi._** Dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan dengusan dari Narie sebelum dia kembali fokus pada dramanya.

" Well, sejujurnya aku tau siapa nama Mommy Narie, Hyung. Sehun, right ? Dan yang kumaksud adalah aku tidak pernah ingat aku mempunya kenalan yang bernama Sehun. Atau mungkin aku punya, hanya saja kau tau kan aku tidak teralalu mengurusi siapa saja nama _one-nigt-stand_ ku. " setelah mengucapkan itu Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

" Man, you're seriously _hopeless_. Aku bahkan tidak terkejut jika saat ini, tiba-tiba apartemenmu didatangi oleh anak-anak yang mengaku mereka anakmu, dan kau tidak tau siapa ibu mereka. " Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dan Kai dengan seenak hidung _sedikit_ mancungnya, menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

" Well, _that's not ma probs_ , bro. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka saja yang tidak bisa tahan dengan ketampanan dan kehebatanku dalam _bermain_. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak jika mereka sendiri yang menawarkan tubuh mereka, bahkan sampai memohon padaku. It will be a _waste_ right, Hyung ? "

" Okay, I don't need that information. Whatevas, okay. Dan berhenti berbicara hal-hal seperti itu. Kau lupa bahwa kau sekarang memiliki seorag _putri_ ? Please, jangan merusak _kepolosan_ dia okay. Aku tidak mau Sehun membunuhku, jika dia tau bahwa putrinya tidak polos lagi. "

Dan setelah mendegar itu Kai kembali memasang wajah datarnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

" Now, let's just leave that ,Aku dengar tadi kau menyebut tentang Sehun. Kau kenal siapa Sehun ? " Kai memasang wajah penasaran karena, **_Hell yeah I really want to know who is this Sehun person._**

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. Well, Sehun adalah _dongsaeng_ favorit keduanya setelah Kai, tentu saja dia senang menceritakan tentang pria cantik nan imut itu, apalagi kepada Kai.

" Ofc, I know Sehun, _duh_. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku, tentu saja setelah kau Jongin. Karena kau akan tetap menjadi dongsaeng pertama bagiku. Lagian Sehun adalah sahabat Baekkie, otomatis aku kenal dengannya. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga.

" Oh, I see. Jadi, istrimu adlah sahabat dari Sehun, Mommy Narie, yang juga berarti salah satu mantan _One Nig-Stand_ ku ? _Great_ , kita semua terhubung sejak dulu. Dan kenapa aku baru tau ini sekarang ? " Kai mengela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah memikirkan bahwa ternayata mereka semua terhubung secara tidak langsung. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

" Okay, let's start from the first. Aku mengenal Sehunnie semenjak satu setengah tahun lalu, sebelum aku dan Baekkie menikah. Baekkie yang mengenalkan aku pada sahabat terbaiknya, sejak mereka masih menggunakan _diaper_. Dan disaat aku kenal dengan Sehunnie, ternyata aku juga mendapat _bonus_ , yaitu berkenalan dengan putri cantiknya, Narie. Dan perlu kau tau bahwa walaupun Sehunnie tampaknya orang yang tertutup dan dingin pertama kali kau bertemu, tapi yakinlah padaku bahwa dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang paling manis yang pernah kau temui. Dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang baik, perhatian, imut, dan juga cerewet. Ada saja yang dikomentari olehnya, meskipun itu hal yang paling sepele. " Chanyeol mencertitakannya dengan binar bahagia. Dia selalu tersenyum , mengingat betapa manis dan imutnya, dongsaengnya yang satu itu.

Kai berdehem , lalu berkata " Lalu ? "

" ehm... Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Banyak yang mengaguminya. Bahkan dia memiliki _fansclub_ yang selalu mendukungnya. Bayank para _seme_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ingin menjalin hubungans serius dengannya dan mau menerima Narie. Tapi entah kenapa Sehunnie selalu menolak mereka. Dan satu lagi... Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Apalagi bootynya yang sangat montok. Huh~ Kau akan langsung terangsang jika melihatnya, percaya padaku. Bahkan jujur saja, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku langsung terangsang. Kkekekkk.. " dan Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Narie, dan diakhiri oleh seringaian mesum darinya.

Dan Kai balas tersenyum mesum. Well, dia dan Chanyeol memiliki selera yang hampir sama. Jika Chanyeol terus memuji-muji kecantikan Sehun, berarti bisa dikatakan bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Dan jika Mommy Narie sesexy yang diceritakan, Kai rasa dia tidak keberatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun.

" Bisakah kau menceritakan lebih lagi tentang Sehun, Chanyeol Hyung ? Sekarang aku sangat penasaran dengannya. " Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, dan menunjukkan smirknya, yang berarti pertanda buruk.

" Well, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu lebih lanjut Jonginnie ~ Kau harus cari tau sendiri, yang berarti kau akan tau jika bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Kau harus sabar, okay ? " Dan benar firasat Kai.

Kai mendengus sebentar, sebelum dia merengek- benar seoarang Kim JongIn _merengek_ pada Chanyeol, well bagi orang yang sangat dekat dengannya mungkin sudah biasa dengan sikap labilnya Kai. Chanyeol masih terus terkekh mendengar rengekan Kai, tidak mempedulikannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kai menghentikan rengekannya setelah sadar tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, dan mendegus sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke mode _coolnya_.

Setelah itu mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dengan santai, saling menceritakan tentang bagaiman kehidupan dan pekerjaan mereka selama sepekan ini. Dan bisa dipastikan, Kai pasti akan menceritakan tentang bagimana _sex adventurenya_ bersama wanita dan uke sexy disertai beberapa tekhnik baru yang dipelajari oleh Kai.

Tak terasa ternyata mereka sudah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, karena ternyata saat Chanyeol melihat jam tangan Rolexnya, tertera jam **08.55 p.m**. Setelah itu dengan cepat Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Kai, karena dia harus menjemput Baekkinya dari cafe. Setealh itu dia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di basement apartemen Kai.

Kai menghela nafas lelah setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Dia memijat-mijat pelan bahunya yang terasa pegal sambil berjalan menujuruang tengah. Dan sat itulah Kai baru sadar bahwa ternyata Narie telah tertidur dengan pulas di sofanya. Drama yang ditampilkan telah selesai dan digantikan dengan berita. Kai berjalan kearah Tv, mematikannya dan berjalan kearah Narie.

Saat akan menggendong Narie, tak sengaja kaki Kai menyentuh sesuatu yang halus seperti bulu. Dan benar saja saat Kai melihat kearah bawah Kai melihat Vivi yang sudah tertidur dan bergulung di kaki sofa. Kai menghela nafas lagi.

Setelah itu dia menggendong Narie dengan perlahan- takut membangunkannya, lalu membawanya ke kamar yang ditempati Narie. Meletekkan Narie diatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, menarik selimut dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Kai berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah. Kemudian dia merunduk, mengangkat Vivi perlahan, mengelusnya karena Vivi mengeluarkan suara kecil , dan membawanya ke kamar Narie dan meletakkannya di sebelah Narie.

Saat hendak beranjak keluar, saat itulah Kai baru menyadari perubahan pada kamar yang biasanya terlihat polos dan membosankan. Sepertinya Narie benar-benar megubah kamar ini sesuai kesukaannya. Itu bisa terlihat dari bed cover yang sebelumnya bewarna putih polos berubah menjadi bewarna pink soft dengan sedikit campuran putih dengan motif bunny, sekitar 10 boneka bertebaran di tempat tidur, meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidur dipenuhi berbagai macam aksesoris Narie, sebuah lampu tidur bewarna pink dengan pita dan renda, dan sebuah jam wekker bewarna pink. Tergantung sebuah cermin berukuran sedang, deretan sepatu-sepatu yang imut di samping kemari. Kai tersenyum kecil saat menyadari ternyata Narie penganut _pink lovers_. Setelah puas memandang sekeliling , dan hendak keluar dari kamar, baru Kai menyadari ada deretan frame foto-foto yang terletak diatas lemari penyimpanan barang berbentuk sedang. Kai mengurungkan niatnya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju foto-foto itu.

Kai mengambil salah satu foto yang terletak di tengah-tengah, dan yang framenya paling berbeda karena berbentuk hati dan bewarna pink soft. Di foto tersebut terdapat seorang pria cantik yang sedang memeluk Narie dari belakang, pipi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka tersenyum sangat cerah. Kai harus jujur bahwa, ini pertama kali dia melihat seorang pria terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Apalagi pria tersebut dan Narie sama-sama terlihat sangat cantik difoto, sangat indah seperti **_angels._**

Kai tidak tau siapa pria cantik itu. Walaupun sejujurnya dia sepertinya tau siapa pria itu, karena dia melihat sebuah tulisan yang tertera di pojok foto tersebut.

Setelah meletakkan foto itu Kai melihat sekilas semua foto yang lain, ada foto Narie sendirian, Narie dengan Vivi, Narie dengan Chanyeol dan seorang pria manis yang kecil, **_sepertinya dia Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol hyung,_** dan Narie bersama teman-temannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kai, Kai sendiri tidak yakin, karena tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan perlahan kearah tempat tidur, mengelus puncak kepala Narie, merunduk dan mengecup kening Narie sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Dan entah kenapa Kai merasa nyaman setelah melakukan hal itu, bahkan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum manis.

 ** _Mommy & Narie 3_**

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

[A/N] ALOHAAA ~ Sesuai janji gw, gw bakal update hari ini kalau review last chap 30+ dan bahkan gw dapat hampir 40 ~ senangnya ~ GW CINTAH DEH SAMA KALIAN SEMUA . THANKS YA YANG BUAT REVIEW , FAVS AND FOLLS ~

Dan buat kalian semua yang udah jamuran nungguin si Mommy Sehun muncul, akhirnya harapan kalian akan terpenuhi di chap... SELANJUTNYA ~ YEHET ~ GW YAKIN KALIAN PADA GK SABAR YA KAN ? KEKEKE ~ SABAR YA ~ JAN LUPA REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA ~ SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPAT GW UPDATE ~ XD

Sejujurnya, gw baru banget baca semua comments kalian. Dan kalau boleh jujur si gw agak sedih (bukan kecewa ya) karena kayaknya banyak yang gak suka sama chap kemarin. Memang sih mungkin sama kalian itu gk terlalu penting, tapi sejujurnya chap kemarin itu gw buat karena gw pengen kalian tuh tau gimana hubungan persahabatan Kai sma Chanyeol. Kan gak mungkin tiba-tiba gw munculin CY tanpa ada sedikit pemanisnya ? Jadi sorry banget buat yang kecewa sma chap kemarin ~ Gw terima kok krtik masukan kalian, yah walupun agak sedih sih :'). Terus banyak yang gak suka sama English yg gw buat ~ sorry ya klw itu buat kalian gk nyaman. Jujur loh gw orangnya lebih sering baca ff KH diAFF (otomatis Inggris semua) dan mungkin karena udh kebiasaan makanya kebawa. Dan sebenarnya gw pake bahasa Inggris karena, menurut gw bahasa slank mereka tu asyik klw buat antara sesama teman makanya Kai sma CY gw buat gitu. Dan setelah gw pikir, mungkin ini bakal jdi chap terakhir gw CAMPURIN BAHASA INGGRIS. CHAP DEPAN dan SETERUSNYA GW BAKAL BUAT FULL BAHASA AJA~ BIAR KALIAN SENANG ~ Buat yang suka sama bahasa slank GW SORRY BANGET YA ~ /\

ReMEMBER JAN LUPA LEAVE A REVIEW FAVS AND FOLLS YA ~ 3 LOVE YA SWEETY PIE 3 SEE YOU NEXT CHAP ~ J

P.S ADAKAH YANG GALAU KARENA ADEGAN KISSU NYA SI CEYE DI FILM NYA ? XD GW SIH GK TERLLAU GALAU SOALNYA BIAS GW BUKAN DIA ~ CMA SEBAGI EXOL GW IKUT KESEL SEDIKIT SIH ~ XD

Much Love,

KaiHun_9488, XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Rated : T

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! TYPOS AHEAD !

 _NO BASH, NO COPY, NO PLAGIARISM OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIE ~~

~ Chapter 6 ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hell._**

Itulah apa yang dirasakan oleh namja tampan-Kai selama seminggu ini. **_It's like leaving in hell._** Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya seorang Kim Kai mengakui bahwa **seorang Kim Kai ditaklukkan oleh seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali dia temui.** Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Narie, seorang gadis yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah _his fuckin' daughter!_

Setiap kali Kai mengingat bahwa dia sekarang memiliki seorang putri kecil nan manis, Kai serasa ingin terjun dari tebing tertinggi didunia dan menghilang di kedalaman lautan biru. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah yang dirasakan pria tampan berkulitan tan sexy itu.

Walupun sejujurnya dia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan sediki demi sedikit. Tapi tetap saja ada kalanya Kai berpikir bahwa apa yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini hanyalah sebuah _nightmare._

Kai menghela napas lelah sebelum menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya diatas _king size bed_ nya. **_Ahhh ~ nyaman sekali._** Itulah yang dipikikan Kai setelah tubuhnya bertemu dengan kelembutan tempat tidurnya.

Selama seminggu ini Kai amat sangat merasakan kelelahan. Entahla, tiba-tiba saja selama seminggu ini jadwal terasa amat sangat penuh dan padat. Bahkan bagi seorang Kai yang biasanya menyempatkan waktu untuk **_have some fun_** di club malam langganannya. Jangankan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ketempat laknat itu, untuk memikirkannya saja Kai tidak sempat. Dia sangat disibukkan dengan tugas mendadaknya **_babysitting Narie_** selama seminggu penuh. Dan untuk Kai yang tidak pernah mengurus hal-hal sepele seperti menjaga seorang anak kecil, benar-benar merasa buta. Kai bingung akan apa saka hal yang harus dilakukannya dan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya untuk seorang anak kecil.

Untuk urusan makanan saja Kai harus meminta tolong pada Chanyeol agar membantunya memilihkan makanan yang pas untuk Narie. Dan _tbh,_ Kai merasa bersyukur atas bantuan hyung gila satunya itu. 

Maka dari itu hal yang dilakukan Kai pertama kalinya adalah dengan mengajak Narie ke pusat perbelanjaan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Vivi yang setia mengikuti kemana saja nyonya kecilnya pergi, termasuk ke pusat belanja.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kai sudah terbangun dan sudah bersiap-siap. Well, _that's first_. Dan setelah siap-siap tiba-tiba saja Kai dirundung masalah besar. A big one. Masalahnya adalah, **How to wake up a sleepy kid ?!** ** _Shit._** Pikir Kai. Selagi Kai memikirkan krisis yang tiba-tiba menimpannya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan sapaan Narie yang amat sangat s _pesial,_ seperti—

" GOOD MORNING DADDY! HOW'S YOUR SLEEP ? AHHHH~ I FEEL SOOO FRESH TODAY ~ " dan disertai dengan senyum manis yang terkembang dibibir plump kecilnya.

Kai mendengus mendengar sapaan istimewa dari Narie. **_This girl! Man, I'm gonna turn to be deff like right fuckin now._** Umpat Kai dalam hati.

" Good morning Narie. My sleep was good, tho. Anyway, karena kau terlihat sudah rapi bagiamana jika kita langsung saja pergi sekarang juga ? " tanya Kai.

Narie terlihat bingung. Dan sepertinya Kai mengerti maksud tatapan Narie.

" Kita aka pergi berbelanja sekarang. Need to do some groceries. Dan sebaiknya kita juga serapan disalah satu kafe di sana. Setelah itu kita bisa mulai berbelanja. So c'mon. We need to be quick. "

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Gangnam. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai sebelumnya, pertama mereka serapan di 'ChanBaek Cafe'. Sebenarnya Kai sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menuju kesana, namu karena Narie yang selama perjalanan terus merengek meminta untuk serapa di cafe ChanBaek kerena Narie mengatakan ' **I really miss Auntie Baekkie. Esp his cooking. Ayolah Daddy ~ pleaseee ? for Narie ? '** dan diakhiri dengan puppy eyes andalan nya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan semua orang, _except her mommy, Sehun._

Dan Kai yang tiba-tiba saja merasa tak kuasa menahan keimutan Narie kecil, akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan gadis kecil itu.

Dan Narie pun bersorak dalam hati karena ' **Yes ! Auntie Baekkie pasti punya pita baru yang cantik dan imut. And I'll get those pretty rebons. Kekekekeek '** dan tersenyum setan.

Dan setelah itu mereka serapan pagi di ChanBaek cafe dan untuk pertama kalinya Kai bertemu dengan Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol hyung. _And must Kai say, Baekhyun hyung is cute._ Tapi tak seimut pria manis nan sexy di foto kemarin, pikir Kai tersenyum mesum.

Selama mereka sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari, dan jangan lupa selama berbelanja dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran pendapat antara Kai dan Narie tentang makanan apa yang enak dan sehat. Sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar tentang –

 **" Chicken is healty Narie! ",** Kai. Dan dibalas dengan Narie, " **No Daddy! Ice cream is so much better than chicken !** "

Sampai-sampai pasanga ayah dan aank itu tak menyadari bahwa sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di pusat perbelanjaan, semua mata memandang mereka dengan kagum. Bagaimana tidak, Kai terlihat amat sangat tampan dan dewasa dengan pakaiannya yang casual terlihat seperti _Daddy material_ , disertai Narie yang terliat sangat cantik dengan gaun polkadotnya yang bewarna pink. Dan jangan lupa surai berwarna coklat gelap panjang dan halus itu digerai dengan indah olehnya. Terlihat seperti pasangan ayah-anak idaman.

Setealh perdebatan yang aneh itu, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli ayam dan es krim, lalu melanjutkan perbelanjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Setelah acara berbelanja selesai, mereka kembali ke apartemen mewah Kai. Dilanjutkan dengan Kai yang harus mengikuti daftar kegiatan Narie sehari-harinya. Seperti, berolahraga selama setengah jam, melakukan perawatan agar terlihat tetap cantik seperti sang ibu, berlatih ballett , dan diakhiri dengan menonton K-Drama bersama.

Saat ditengah film , Kai pergi kedapur sebentar untuk menyiapkan es krim yang mereka beli tadi pagi, dan saat dia hendak kembali ke ruang tv, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti setelah mendengar suara Narie yang sepertinya sedang berbicara ditelepn dengan entah siapa.

" ..."

" Omo! Are you serious Mommy ? Is it true ?! Oh my gosh! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Mommy. Aku terllau sibuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama Daddy " jawab Narie dengan heboh.

"..."

" Okay.. Aku akan pastikan akan menonton drama itu. What's the drama name again Mommy ? I kinda forget "

"..."

" Ahh~ so it's Scarlet Heart Ryeo right ? Omo ~ Aku benar-benar sangat senang Mommy ~ I really wanna see Haneul Oppa ! " ucap Narie disambil terkikik heboh.

"... "

" Yup. That's gonna be so fun. Aku jadi sangat tidak sabar untuk menontonnya ~ apalagi disana banyak oppa-oppa ganteng ~ huuh IU eonnie is so lucky ~ I'm jealous " keluh Narie terbayang betapa beruntungnya IU bisa dikelilingi oleh cogan-cogan.

"..."

" Oh yeah, Aku lupa kalau Mommy ngefans berat dengan Joon Ki oppa ~ Sabar yah Mommy jangan cemburu ~ kkeekek "

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun setelah itu sehingga mmebuat Narie tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Kai dia hanya bisa , **_WTF?! Hell, mereka bertelepon hanya karena menceritakan sebuah K-Drama terbaru ? Woah... this two are so 'amazing'_**

"... Okay Mommy~ See you soon, and Love you "

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus dan Narie pun kembali fokus pada drama yang sedang ditontonnya, 'W'.

Kai pun mendekatinya, menaruh 2 mug bergambar beruang dan kelinci berukuran sedang yang berisi _Vanilla Chesee Cake ice cream_ untuk Narie dan _Caramel Choco ice cream_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Narie tersenyum senang, mengambil ice creamnya , mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai, lalu memfokuskan memakan ice cream sambil menonotn dramanya.

Kai mendudukkan pantatnya diatas sofa empuknya, disebelah Narie sedang duduk. Sambil mulai memakan ek krimnya.

Hening. Mereka dilingkupi hening sesaat, hanya diisi dengan suara-suara dari drama yang ditonton mereka. Kai berdehem sebentar, memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

" Siapa ? " tanya singkat dan tak jelas. Narie menoleh kearahnya, menampilkan wajah polos nya.  
" Maksud Daddy apa ? " tanya Narie bingung.

 ** _Ugh. Kenapa aku punya putri yang sangat menggemaskan._** Rutuk Kai.

" Yang tadi kau telepon ? " tanyanya. Berpura-pura dia tidak menguping pembicaraan Narie dan Mommynya tadi.

" Oh.. it was Mommy. Dia menelponku untuk memberitahu bahwa ada K-Drama terbaru ~ " jawabnya dengan ceria.

" Ehm.. Apakaha kalian sering begitu ? I mean, apakah kalian sangat dekat ? " tanya Kai sambil menatap lurus ke tv.

" Ofc, Daddy. We're really close. Aku hidup bersama Mommy selama 7 tahun. Mommy sudah berjuang keras membesarkanku seorang diri. Tentu saja kami sangat dekat. Kami sering melakukan semua hal bersama-sama. But, my fav time is when we both watching K-Drama together. Dan ofc, fangirling over oppa-ppa tampan ~ kekekek "

Kai hanya bisa mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhir Narie. **_Huh oppa-oppa tampan ? I'm more handsome than those annoying dude._** Rutuk Kai dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka kembali dilingkupi keheningan. Tak terasa ternyata sudah jam _9.20 p.m._ Saat Kai menoleh kesamping, dia menemukan Narie yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Wajah manis nya terlihat semakin manis dan polos saat dia sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Kai memandang Narie sebentar. Lalu dia beranjak, menggendong Narie dan meletakknya di tempat tidurnya. Memasangkan selimut pada Narie, dan menjejalkan semua _plushie_ Narie disekitar gadis kecil itu. Mengusap sayang pala Narie sebentar, lalu beranjak keluar.

Saat berdiri didekat pintu, tiba-tiba Kai menoleh kearah dinding dimana terdapat sebuah frame yang birisi sebauh foto seorang pria manis sekaligus cantik. Pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Tatapannya terlihat sangat teduh. Lalu entah kenapa Kai mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kearah foto tersebut. Dia menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah sempurna pria manis itu. Dan berhenti di ujung bibir kecilnya yang pink.

 _Sehun._ Ucap Kai dengan lirih. Lalu seakan tersadar dengan cepat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Terlalu lelah dan malas untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya. Kai menutup matanya dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

 _' –ai... Kai... Kim Jong In.. '_

 _Kai bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara pelan dan lembut. Dia mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan penglihatannya. Kai terbangun dan terduduk diatas tempat tid— padang rerumputan yang luas ?!_

 _' Dimana i-ini... ? ' tanya Kai keheranan. Seingatnya dia tertidur ditempat tidurnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia berada disini ._ _ **What the hell is this**_ _? pikir Kai._

 _" Kai... Kai.. "_

 _Suara itu lagi. Suara yang membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Kai menoleh cepat. Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara yang begitu halus dan teduh itu._

 _Di sebrang sana. Diantara ribuan bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran. Berdiri seorang pria dengan kemeja putih polos, berdiri membelakanginya. Angin menerpanya, membuat rambut hitam nya ikut bergerak._

 _" Kai... come here.. " kata pria itu lagi. Dan pria itu dengan perlahan menoleh kearahnya, tapi disaat Kai akan melihat wajah pri tersebut tiba-tiba saja—_

 _"_ HUH! " desah Kai terkejut. Dia mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Melihat sekelilingnya, dan memandangi dirinya sendiri. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

 ** _Weird. It just a dream huh.. ?_** tanya Kai bingung.

Di saat ia sedang melamunkan tentang mimpi anehnya barusan, tiba-tiba Kai mendengar suara Narie yang sedang bernyanyi dari arah luar.

 _Inside the invisible fog  
I have to find myself yeah  
The hope of a small light  
You'll find with only your imagination  
When I reach out  
Towards a higher place  
It feels like I can almost touch it  
Am I closer  
To the days I longed for  
I draw them on the sky _

Awalnya hanya terdengar suara Narie yang bernyanyi, namun tiba-tiba saja diikuti oleh suara lain. Suara seorang pria. **_Wait! This voice... I know it! Aku pernah mendengarnya! Tapi...dimana ? ah! Dream! Di mimpiku._** Seru Kai.

— _Just spread your wings  
To the end  
Follow the sound of your beating heart  
Close your eyes_  
 _And follow your dreams  
a hero, you can fly_

Dengan terburu-terburu Kai berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju arah dapur. Semakin dekat entah kenapa jantung Kai berdetak semakin cepat. _Deg deg deg._ Jantungnya terus saja berdetak tak karu-karuan. Seperti akan meloncat keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Kai berhenti tepat dipintu masuk dapur. Di sana Kai bisa melihat Narie bernanyi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dipinggir _kitchen counter_. Di menghadap kearah diman ada seorang pria yang sedang memasak sesuatu didapurnya. Pria itu bersenandung, mengikuti irama nyayian Narie. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati waktu mereka.

 _Deg deg deg._ Jantung Kai berdentum sangat keras.

Dan tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh kebelakang, dia terlihat terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia menemukan Kai berada didekat pintu. Setelah mengerjap matanya sebantar, tiba-tiba pria manis itu- Sehun tersenyum dengan manis kearah Kai.

" Good morning, Kai. " sapanya dengan suara nan teduhnya.

Dan Kai hanya bisa, **WHAT?! IT-IT IT'S SEHUN! OH SEHUN IS HERE! FUCK ! AKU BELUM SIAP. OH NO OMG! NOOOOOO!** Seru Kai dalam hati.

-T—O—B—E—C—O—N—T—I—N—U—E—

.

.

.

 **Aloha ~ Gw comeback again setelah hiatus selama 2 bln ? sorry telat updat yah ~ dan sorry banget klw ini sedikit + maki jelek. Maklum udh lama gk nulis + still newbie.  
gw cma mau umumin klw mulai skrg gw gk bsa janji bakal update terus. Krn skrg gw udh kls 12 dan gw hrs fokus buat UN n msk univ.. so gw minta pendapat kalian, lebih baik hiatus selama 1 tahun dulu, atau ttp lanjutin tpi gk bakal nentu kapan updatenya. **

**Itu aja kok. Thx buat yg udh fav,foll, dan review buat chap kemaren. ^^. Keep support gw ya ~**

 **DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ^.^**

 **P.s If you dunn likey my ff, and how my writing styles , you can just close this ff and get out from MY STORY OKAY! This is my ff, so I'll do whatever I want with my ff. Who are you , you can judge my ff. JUST GTFO from here!**


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy, Daddy!?

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pairing : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Rated : T - Slight M ( for A LOT SWEARING WORDS! SO YANG PUASA TOLONG MENJAUH !)

Warning : UKE!SEHUN, TOP!KAI (Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi karena fix gw anti ukeKai), **YAOI** , **MPREG!** Slight-Marriedlife, DLDR! TYPOS AHEAD !

 _NO BASH, NO COPY, NO PLAGIARISM OKAY!_

[ JAN LUPA BACA A/N] THANK CHU 3

~ **KaiHun_9488 Present** ~

ENJOY SWEETY PIEs ~~

~ Chapter 7 ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ZESUS CHRIST! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. I'm sure as hell, saat ini aku benar-benar sudah terbangun dan sadar. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi..kan? I mean, aku bisa pastikan bahwa pria manis dan sexy yang sedang tersenyum ke arah ku itu nyata. Not one of those my weird dreams. Allright Kim Kai you've to—._** Kai mengerjap matanya beberapa kali.

" ddy... Daddy ? You okay ? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan ? You looked so pale. " tanya Narie dengan lirih. Dia benar-benar cemas sekarang. Semenjak Sehun menyapanya, Kai terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu di siang bolong. _And that's weird. Coz we're talking about Kim Kai here. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat membuat Kim Kai terlihat kacau dan aneh seperti ini._

 ****Sehun yang dari tadi masih berkutat dengan masakannya, seketika menghentikan gerakannya setelah mendengar ucapan Narie. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang memandang Kai dengan cemas. Benar kata Narie, Kai terlihat pucat dan kacau. ** _Oh God, is he okay ? Is something bad happen to him ?_** tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Sedangkan pria tampan yang sedari tadi terdiam pun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. " _I'm_.. _fine_. Yeah, tak pernah aku merasa sebaik ini. Haha..haha.. " dan setelah itu yang hanya Kai bisa dengar adalah jeritan terkejut dari Sehun dan Narie. _And then everything turned black._

\- K – A – I – H – U – N -

 _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk membiasakan dengan bias cahaya matahari yang menerjang matanya. Setelah berhasil membiasakan pandangannya, Kai pun membuka matanya perlahan.

 _Putih._ Itulah hal yang pertama kali Kai lihat. Semuanya terlihat putih _._ _ **Oh.. Sepertinya ruangan ini terlihat familiar. Terlihat seperti.. kamar ku. Oh, right. This is my bedroom. But as far as I remembered, kamar ku tidak memiliki satupun warna putih. Kamar ku harusnya bewarna dark chocolate. Dan sekarang semuanya terlihat so white, so pure and innocent.. WHAT THE HELL?! Wait.. wait.. what's goin on here ?**_ Dan setelah menyadari semuanya, Kai dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku semua. **_Shit! My bones are cracking!_**

Kai pun mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. _In out. In out._ Begitu terus sampai ia merasa lebih baik. Dia mencoba untuk meregangkan semua otot-otot dan sendinya. Sangkin seriusnya Kai dengan peregangan mendadaknya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok pria berkulit putih susu nan manis sedang menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya di dinding samping pintu. Sebenarnya Sehun— pria manis berkulit putih susu— sudah berada di situ semenjak Kai mulai sadarkan diri.

Dan awalnya Sehun yang hendak memanggil Kai, agar pria tampan nan sexy itu menyadari kehadirannya pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. **_This sight is too precious to be ._** Dan kalian pasti penasaran kan, pandangan apa yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan (setidaknya bagi Sehun) ? Jawabannya adalah ini.

Kai, pria tampan sekaligus sexy itu terlihat sangat _HOT._ His _bed hair_ terlihat sangat berantakan, mencuat kemana-mana, bahkan sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian kening sexynya dan mata tajamnya. Matanya yang terlihat sayu (efek bangun tidur atau memang dasarnya seperti itu ?) tapi tetap memberikan efek sexy dan jantan mengerjap-ngerjap sayu. Terlihat sangat _erotis_. Hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung seperti pria Korea umumnya, malah semakin _completing his handsome face. It just the perfect proportion._ Dan jangan lupakan bibir _plump_ nya yang very _kissable_ dan sensual. Bibirnya terlihat sangat sexy dan _look like it would suck everything so damn pro._

Dan oh, apakah sudah dituliskan bagaimana keadaan tubuh tegapnya itu ? _Let's check it out_. Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk meregangkan otot-otot kekarnya itu terlihat sangat _hot okay._ Bahunya yang lebar dan tegap itu terlihat sangat gagah. Terlihat seperti bahunya seorang pejuang. _Perfect untuk di di remas-remas manja atau mungkin pas untuk menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangmu sambil menikmati euparia yang terus melambung tinggi._ Lalu lengan-lengan yang sedang diregangkan itu terlihat sangat sexy. Ketika Kai meregangkan lengannya,otot bicepnya akan menonjol. _B O I , those guns are made in heaven._ Lekukan-lekukan otot itu akan memanjakan mata mu sampai kau puas. Dan Sehun pun bisa melihat dengan jelas di balik kaos ketat Kai tercetak garis-garis otot yang yang mengumpul dan mencetak bentuk kotak-kotak yang pas untuk jari-jari lentiknya jelajahi. Membayangkan itu saja bisa membuat Sehun merinding.

Turun lagi kebawah dan **_Man this guy is blessed with the perfect package._** Dibalik jeans hitamnya tercetak jelas gundukan yang besar. **_Fuck, that one is a big one. I mean, 'itu' masih dalam keadaan tidur , dan bagaimana kalau 'itu' sudah bangun?_** Pikir Sehun. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibir tipis dan sexynya. Sambil menunjukkan wajah memerah yang kepengen(?)

 _And let's not forget about those robust thigh and long legs_. Dan seketika Sehun memiliki pemikiran **_man Kai legs are more longer than my future._** Dan Sehun hanya bisa mentap kaki-kaki Kai dengan pandangan memuja.

 _Lastly, on top of all of his perfectionest_ , Kai dilengkapi dengan warna kulit tan yang sexy dan menggairahkan. _Everything about Kai is so damn perfect and manly._ Semua pria manis dan wanita akan dengan senang hati melebarkan kaki mereka untuk mencicipi sebagian dari Kai. Tak terkecuali _our_ Sehunnie ;)

Okay mari hentikan semua pemujaan terhadap tubuh Kai yang memang sexy dari dulunya. Setelah sadar dari lamunannya , Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Kai sudah selesai dengan acara peregangannya dan sekarang malah balik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tajam dan sulit diartiakan. Sehun pun balas menatap tatapan tajam Kai. Ke dua pasang mata itu saling mengantarkan sejuta maksud yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara tatap menatap mereka dengan menampilkan senyum canggung namun tetap manisnya. Dengan kikuk Sehun menyapa Kai. " Uhm.. Hei, Kai. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang ? "

Kai masih saja menatap Sehun. Tidak menggubris ucapan Sehun. **_Well, kali ini aku yakin bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh Sehun, pria manis nan sexy, Mommynya Kim Narie, yang berarti salah satu pria one night-stand ku dulu, kini berdiri dihadapannya. And goodammit, how can he look so sexy but innocent at the same time ?! Sepertinya aku memang 'a lucky bastard'._**

Setelah menenangkan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, akhirnya Kai pun sadar bahwa pria manis di depannya ini sedang menanti jawabannya. Kai pun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering seketika. **_Fuck, aku gugup. Yep , you hear it all, seorang Kim Kai 'Gugup'. Terdengar seperti lelucon terbaik sepanjang masa kan? Okay back to the point, WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW ?! You're doomed Kim Kai and thank you very much._**

" Uhm.. Ugh.. I'm fine.. I guess ? Haha.. haha.. Maaf sudah merepotkan mu.. Sehun—ssi " Di saat Kai ingin mengucapkan nama Sehun, dia menimbang-nimbang haruskan dia memanggil Sehun biasa saja atau secara formal. Dan itulah kenapa Kai menambahkan honorific _ssi_ di akhir ucapannya. Dan Kai pun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang canggung. Kai hanya bisa meringis mendengar kalimatnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan sangat _out of his character_. Kim Kai yang biasa akan menjawab semua pertanyaan orang lain dengan tajam dan penuh percaya diri. Tapi entahlah, semenjak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun secara langsung, Kai merasa dia telah berubah menjadi sebuah _bahan leluconan._ Dan Kai sangat sadar bahwa dia bertindak sangat bodok sejak dari awal. Kai pun menringis lagi.

Sehun, setelah mendengar jawaban Kai yang ditunggunya _for ages,_ tersenyum dengan manisnya. Pria manis itu lega mengingat bahwa Kai membalas ucapannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sehun menatap Kai, sebagai semacam kode untuk pertanyaan yang tak perlu dikatakan. Kai pun menyadari maksud Sehun, dia mengangguk dan bergeser untuk memberikan Sehun tempat untuk mendudukkan bokong montoknya. _Eh ?_

Mendapat izin untuk duduk di sebelah pria tampan itu, Sehun dengan cepat menjatuhkan bokong sexynya di sebelah Kai. Setelah itu dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. _Oh Sehun sedang gugup juga kawan-kawan_. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan melanda kamar Kai.

Tapi sepertinya keheningan tidak akan pernah ada di apartemen Kai, mengingat ada seorang gadis kecil yang manis tapi cerewet sedang berkeliaran di luar. Dan benar saja, seketika Narie sudah muncul di kamar Kai dengan tiba-tiba. Oh, jangan lupa dengan Vivi yang terus mengikutinya.

" Mommy.. I'm bored. Let's go shopping together. Aku ingin beli dress baru. _Summer is in the corner_ , dan aku belum menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk menghadapi _summer time_! " Rengek Narie dengan manja. Tidak lupa dengan puppy eyesnya yang amat imut, dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan semua orang _. But remember_ , kita sedang membicarakan Sehun. Mommy Narie yang satu ini sudah kebal dengan semua trik-trik Narie.

" _Nope_. Aku masih ingat membelikan mu 10 pasang summer dress , 4 pasang kaos, 5 pasang short pants, 4 pasang skirt, dan 3 pasang crop tee. Dan _summer_ tahun lalu , kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan satu pasang pun karena tiba-tiba sakit flu. Gunakan itu untuk _summer_ kali ini. " Ucap Sehun dengan tegas. Dan jangan lupa disertai dengan _bitch face_ nya. Narie pun hanya bisa merengutkan mukanya. **_Ugh.. sometimes I forget that Mommy will be the only one who could resist my cute puppy eyes. Dan aku sangat benci kalau Mommy menunjukkan muka juteknya. Ugh... Sebel sebel sebel!_**

Jongin pun hanya bisa melongo melihat interaksi antara Sehun dengan putri mereka. Jongin terkejut. **_Hell! Bagaimana Sehun dengan mudahnya menolak puppy eyes Narie. Karena Jongin yakin 100% tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Not even Jongin himself. Padahal Jongin baru saja bertemu dengan Narie._** Ck ck ck. _Well_ sepertinya Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata " _The Power of Emak-emak_ ".

" Daddy~ pleaseuu ~ " Dan oh lihat sekarang, puppy eyes itu sekarang sedang memohon ke pada Jongin. Sepertinya Narie meluncurkan senjata andalannya kepada sang Ayahnya. Jongin yang melihat puppy eyes Narie hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Dia bingung okay? Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Setelah saling bertatapan dan saling mendalami maksud dari tatapan satu sama lain , akhirnya Jongin pun mengangkat bendera putih. Dia menyerah. _And the winner is Narie !_

Tapi Oh Sehun sudah menjadi _Ibu_ bagi Narie selama 7 tahun. Dia sudah terlalu sering mengalami keadaan seperti ini. Maka dengan senyum yang kelewat manis , Sehun mengatakan, " Jongin, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau sekarang kamu beranjak dari tempat tidurmu dan mandi. _Now. "_ Dan diakhiri dengan _death glare_ mematikan andalan Sehun. Jongin yang melihat tatapan mematikan Sehun, kalang kabut berdiri dan segera beranjak keluar , menghindari singa betina yang akan mengamuk. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum _manis_ dan Narie yang hanya bisa menyengir _manis_.

 _Uh oh, sepertinya kau harus mempersiapkan diri mu Narie. And Good Luck !_

\- 94 X 88 – 14 X 12 -

Setelah mandi dan merasa lebih segar, Jongin dengan santai berjalan ke arah dapur. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam jenis makanan. Ada spicy fried chicken, kimchi, bulgogi. Melihat makanan seperti ini membuat Jongin sangat lapar. Apalagi sudah lama dia tidak mencicipi masakan rumahan, yang pasti selalu dibuat oleh penuh cinta.

" Duduklah Jongin. Aku baru saja menghangatkan lagi makananya. Makanan seperti ini lebih enak kalau dimakan saat masih panas. " Ucap Sehun setelah dia meletakkan dua mangkuk nasi dan 2 gelas air putih.

Jongin pun mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi. Dia memandangi mangkuk nasi dan gelas berisi air putih itu dengan bingung. **_Kenapa cuma dua ?_** Pikirnya terheran.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Jongin, Sehun tersenyum maklum sambil menjawab, " Aah~ Kamu pasti bingung ya kenapa hanya ada dua pasang mangkuk nasi dan 2 gelas air putih ? Karena kamu dan Narie sama-sama belum makan siang. Aku sudah deluan makan saat kamu masih mandi. Dan Narie tadi bilang ingin makan bareng Daddynya. " Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin pun hanya mengangguk kepalanya sekilas. Dengan cepat dia menyambar mangkuk nasi, dan langsung melahap nasinya dengan rakus.

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang lahap memakan nasinya, sampai-sampai dia lupa mengambil lauk yang tersedia. Mengambil sumpit baru, Sehun menyumpitkan dua pasang kecil spicy fried chicken dan kimchi, lalu menyematkannya di mangkuk nasi Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk terima kasih.

Tiba-tiba saja Narie datang berlari dengan kencang seperti boomerang, lalu dengan teriakan melengkingnya memarahi Ayahnya. " Daddy! Kenapa deluan makannya ?! Kan Narie mau makan bareng Daddy ! Ahhh sebel deh! " Narie merengek manja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. _Ugh imut sekali_.

Jongin pun hanya bisa meringis. Meletakkan sumpitnya, dan meneguk air putihnya sedikit. Lalu dengan cengiran aneh dia menjawab, " Maaf Narie. Aku hanya sangat lapar sampai lupa untuk menunggu mu. Hehehe.. "

Narie hanya memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Lalu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Jongin. Lalu dengan manja dia meminta sang Ibunda untuk meletakkan lauk diatas nasinya.

Sehun dengan senyum manis, mematuhi permintaan princess kecilnya. Dia bahkan ikut mendudukkan bokong montoknya disebelah Narie.

Sehun tersenyum lega melihat sepasang Ayah-anak ini terlihat sangat lahap memakan masakan buatannya. Tak ada yang bisa lebih menyenangkan ketika masakan buatan mu dimakan dengan lahap oleh keluargamu.

" Ehmm~ ehm.. Masakan Mommy... ehm. Mevang valing enyak sedunyia! " Ucap Narie dengan penuh yang masih penuh masakan.

Sehun dan Jogin hanya bisa meringis melihat Narie memuntahkan lelehan butir-butir nasi disertai air liurnya ketika berbicara.

Dengan cekatan Sehun membersihkan mulut Narie yang berantakan, dan meja yang terkena serangan Narie. Lalu dengan halus dia mengusap kepala Narie dengan sayang.

Jongin yang melihat interkasi manis antara Narie dengan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam terpukau. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun terlihat 100 kali lipat lebih cantik dan indah, disertai Narie yang tersenyum amat manis. Dan semuanya terlihat sangat hangat. Seperti gambaran _Perfect Family._

Dan Jongin tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat. _Deg deg deg._

\- SEKAI means WORLD -

 _1 week letter_

Tidak terasa telah berlalu satu minggu. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama satu minggu ini. Awal-awalnya Jongin dan Sehun masih dalam keadaan canggung. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan jika sedang berdua. Namun dengan seiringnya waktu, Jongin yang biasanya merasa canggung dan lebih mendiamkan Sehun, mulai mengajak Sehun berbasa-basi. Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar _'Ini hari yang sangat cerah ya ?'_ atau _'Hari ini sepertinya hari yang baik bukan ?'_ dan ketika mengingat basi-basinya yang terlalu membosankan, Jongin hanya bisa mendengus remeh. **_And now, I look like a fuckin loser._**

Dan selama seminggu ini pun Jongin menghabiskan waktunya bermalas-malasan di rumah, dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya di bawah pengawasan partner kerjanya, Lay Hyung. **_Oh, no. Aku tidak pergi bekerja karena walaupun Sehun terlihat seperti pria manis yang baik hati, tetap saja kan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama seminggu ini ? It's not like Jongin didn't want to stay away from Sehun. Just no okay ? Hahaha_** _._ Yeah, yeah teruslah berkilah ada satupun yang akan mempercayainya _._

Jongin dan Sehun sedang duduk berdampingan sambil menonton K-Drama terbaru yang saat ini sedang Sehun sukai. Pada awalnya mereka hanya akan nonton dengan tenang. Tapi yang namanya Sehun, si maniak K-Drama, tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang manis itu untuk tidak mengkritik jika ada adegan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya , memarahi pemeran antagonis, dan _ofc_ berteriak-teriak norak heboh setiap kali _Oppa_ favoritnya muncul. Oh , _btw_ mereka sedang menonton _Intoverted Boss._

Sedangkan Jongin, hanya bisa merutuki artis pria yang di sukai Sehun. **_Dari sisi mananya mereka tampan. Aku jauh lebih tampan dan manly dari artis-artis pria yang memakai bb cream untuk menutupi jerawat mereka itu! Man, Sehun's taste in men is worse. Ck ck ck._** Begitulah kira-kira isi rutukan Jongin. Walaupun didalam dia mencak-mencak tak karuan, tapi di luar dia tetap menunjukkan posisi _coolnya_. Seakan menunjukkan pada Sehun _I'm handsome and manly. You should only look at me._

Sedangkan Sehun ? Dia sama sekali tak menggubris sekelilingnya kalau dia sudah fokus dengan K-Drama. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa saat ini dia sedang menonton bersama Jongin.

 ** _Hoam.. Lama-lama K-Drama ini membuatku bosan dan mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja sambil menunggu drama payah ini berakhir._** Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Jongin. Sangkin ngantuknya, Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa posisi kepalanya bukan lagi menyandar di sofa tetapi malah menyandar di bahu sempit Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan sedikit beban di bahunya, mengintip sekilas. Dan setelah melihat pemandangan _heavenly_ ,dimana Jongin tertidur pulas di bahunya membuat Sehun tersenyum malu-malu. **_Yehet! Nini tidur dibahu ku. Oh gosh, he smell so fuckin good!_**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul _9.15 p.m._ K-Drama Sehun pun baru saja habis dan hanya menyisakan credit list nya. Sehun melihat Jongin sekilas. **_Nini terlihat pula sekali tidurnya. Ugh~ Aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Tapi badanku sudah lelah dan aku butuh tidur cantikku supaya kulitku tidak cepat kelihatan tua! What should I do now? Membangunkannya ? No, nope! Atau aku memapahnya saja ya ? Hm.. Baiklah!_** Setelah memikirkannya masak-masak akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memapah Jongin ke kamarnya.

Dengan pelan-pelan Sehun menggeser kepala Jongin dan meletakkannya dengan perlahan di pinggiran sofa. Lalu dia berdiri, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang dapat mengganggu tidur Jongin. Dengan perlahan , Sehun mengangka sebelah tangan Jongin, meletakkannya dengan pelan di bahunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menncoba mengangkat beban berat tubuh Jongin yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh rampingnya. **_Okay, Sehun. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan sebisa mungkin tidak menjatuhkan Nini! Oh Shit! He's so fuckin heavy! Hghh~! Ayo bergerak sedikit saja! Huah~~ Okay satu langkah lagi akan sampai dan— KYAAA!_**

BRUKK

 ** _Aahh.. hiks.. Sakit~~ Eh ? Tapi kok gak terlalu sakit ya ? Dan apa ini ? Kenapa terasa hangat dan tegap ? Seprti tubuh manusia saja. Tubuh manusia sexy sih ~ Kekekeke_**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ringisan yang memilukan.

" Auch.. Fuck! Badan ku sakit sekali... Au au au~~ WHO THE FUC— " Jongin seketika terdiam membisu. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan. _Deg Deg Deg Deg._ Jongin bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Suaranya sangat besar , Jongin berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Karena itu akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai terdengar!

 _Gasp!_ Terdengar suara terkejut dari atas Jongin. Dari.. ATAS?! WHAT DA HELL!?

Jongin hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia melongo. **_Sejak kapan Sehun berada diatasnya ? Sehun mau main kuda-kudaan ?_** Tanya Jongin beloon. Sepertinya semenjak kepalanya terbentur , mengakibatkan ke _idiot_ an Jongin bertambah.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap ngeri bercampur malu. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk! DIA MALU OKAY! Dia berada di atas JONGIN! Dengan keadaan kedua tangan indahnya berada diatas dada bidang Jongin, kedua kaki jenjangnya mengangkangi kaki Jongin yang tertekuk. Dada saling menempel. Dan _oh_ jangan lupa muka mereka hanya terpisah jarak 1 cm !? Napas mereka saling berbenturan.

Sehun bisa merasakan napas hangat Jongin membentur wajahnya yang memerah. Sehun bisa mencium aroma musk dari napas Jongin.

Dan mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah jadi terasa hangat dan intim. Dengan mata sayu Jongin menatap bibir tipis dan ranum Sehun dengan nikmat. Sedangkan Sehun entah kenapa dengan perlahan menutup sepasang matah cokelat honeynya perlahan. Dan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Mendekat... mendekat... hingga bibir tebal Jongin menempel diatas bibir tipis Sehun.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya menmpelkan bibir mereka. Tidak berani untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Dan ketika Jongin memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua membutuhkan lebih, tiba-tiba saja Jongin menyadarinya. **_HE KISSED SEHUN! ASDFGHJKL!_**

\- T – O – B – E – C – O – N – T – I – N – U – E – D -

Dun dun dun ~ Guess who finally decided to rise from death~ Kekeke sorry aku lama banget update nya ~ Kalian pasti udah pada nunngu ya ? But, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku sudah buat chap ini panjang (sekitar 3 K words). Semoga kalian senang !

P's Aku update ini , bertepatan dengan 1 minggunya setelah resminya Kang Jongjong mensinglekan dirinya ~ Please jangan marah okay ? Coz It's gonna be a BIG LIE if I say I'm sorry for their break up right ? LOL. DON'T BE TO SALTY GAES ! JUST ENJOY IT !

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, FAV, AND FOLLOW ! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ! :D


End file.
